The Butterfly Emerges
by Soldier of Satan
Summary: A one-shot fiction of the battle between Choji of the Akamichi, and Jirobo of the sound four. A tale of the heart of one boy defending the honor of his friend. Enjoy.


**Something I wrote to help clear my writers block. Also a tribute to (IMO) the most noble of all the ninja in the series. **

* * *

Choji Akamichi.

He was just an ordinary Genin, who rose against impossible odds to defend his friend's honour.

This is the tale of that fateful day.

Rain poured down from the heavens, drenching the two fighters to the bone. Both large of body and dim of mind yet filled with honour and courage.

Choji Akamichi stood facing Jirobo, a powerful warrior of the sound four. The impacts of their might had scarred the very earth, trees lay crushed, craters had formed and the air was filled with dust.

Jirobo, who was the elder by age, power and experience, was standing tall. He had activated the Curse Seal level two, a forbidden Jutsu given to him by none other than Orochimaru the Sannin.

"You are weak, your attacks are slow. This is a rather dangerous disadvantage, given the circumstance." Taunted Jirobo, as he lashed out with a punch that sent Choji flying back.

"Of course" Jirobo began with a smirk, "this could have been avoided if you had a half decent leader." He began walking towards the downed Konoha Genin, as a bear would stalk a wounded stag.

"Your fool of a leader decided to leave you behind and carry on with the mission. Now you will die due to his stupidity. And so will he, Kimimaro-Sempai will stop your group and kill them."

The distance between the two had shrunk, yet Jirobo took his time walking as there was no rush.

"Your so called teammate and leader sold you out! He is nothing but a filthy rat." Jirobo finished letting out a malicious laugh.

"… Shut up."

Jirobo hesitated mid step, "Eh?"

"I said… SHUT UP!" an enraged Choji shouted as raw Chakra streaked from his body.

Jirobo took a step back as the pressure from the charka slammed down on him.

The raw Chakra began to take shape as it formed in two giant butterfly wings on Choji.

"W-what is this power? Was he holding back this entire time!" Jirobo wondered aloud, his voice for the first time in many years was laced with fear.

"You insulted me and called me fat, this is forgivable. But when you insult Shikamaru, my friend… I WILL DESTROY YOU!" With a battle cry, Choji lunged forward at speeds unable to be seen by the human eye. In a flash he was in front of Jirobo, hovering so their eyes were locked.

Fist after fist flew from Choji the power of the Akamichi clan's most dangerous technique behind each blow. Jirobo's body was sent soaring through the air in many different directions, as each strike from the enraged Genin sent he flying.

"This one is for calling me fat!" Choji shouted as he delivered a vicious uppercut, that sent Jirobo high in the air.

"This is for calling me stupid for following orders!" He shouted while delivering a kick similar to Sasuke's Lion Barrage, which sent Jirobo crashing into the ground.

Choji landed above him, his feet on either side of Jirobo's body. His wings of Chakra shrunk, while the raw energy travelled to his raised fist. All the Chakra in his body had been gathered to his fist, which now shone a bright blue from all the power.

Tears streamed down Choji's face, "This last one is for the worst thing you've done so far. THIS IS FOR INSULTING MY COMRADE AND FRIEND SHIKAMARU!" With a shout of pure rage his fist came down on Jirobo's chest.

Jirobo let out a scream of death as a bright light surrounded the area, wrapping around the two fighters in a blanket of temporary peace.

Choji lay on his back, gazing at the clouds in the blue sky. His body was too weak to move, a side effect of the Akamichi clans forbidden technique. Jirobo's body was gone, turned to dust by the attack.

"S-shikamaru… Thank you, f-for being my friend." With a smile on his lips and the sun on his face, his eyes closed as his body succumbed to the damage it had taken.

* * *

**And thus the curtain is closed on this performance. I hope you were entertained by this tale. **

**Any feedback is of course appreciated. **

**With love and with the blessings of Thorr and Odin - Raised By the Wolves.  
**


End file.
